Kushina's Unchained Lust
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Unchained and unleashed, Kushina becomes a fox beauty of lust as she craves for new mates and new harems on her side. Only Naruko and Hinata must stop her until Naruto returns and every woman is controlled. Question is: Can they stop getting distracted from Kushina's horny harems? Only mature readers and nothing else!


**Title: **Kushina's Unchained Lust  
**Setting:** Konohagakure Village  
**Character(s):** Naruko Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Kushina Uzumaki  
**Harem:** Sakura and Mebuki Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hanabi and Kasumi Hyuuga, Tenten, Anko Mitarashi, Naoko Long(Tech's sister), Konan, Tayuya, Honoka, Pakura, Amaru, Sasame Fuma, Kurotsuchi, Chikushodo, Samui, Karui, Mabui, Ayame, Ryuuzetsu, Karin, Temari, Kurenai Yuuhi, Matsuri, Mei Terumi, Shizune, Tsunade  
**Rating:** M(Mature for language, explicit sexual content, nudity, crude humor)  
**Warning:** Yuri, futanari, incest, intense sex scenes  
**Disclamor: **I do not own Naruto or a few songs (except Tech and Naoko Long)

* * *

In the village of Konoha, things were a lot peaceful and calm as the villagers were doing their daily routines like always. But this day was different. It was April 5th as it marks a part of the Spring season as it also marks an embarrassing day that a certain person is going through her unknown state of lust.

A few feet away from the town, there was an estate that housed the Uzumaki family of three: Naruto, Naruko, and Kushina. They were a happy family who lost a father and husband years ago after the certain Nine-Tailed Fox attack. Even though he contain the problem, his sacrifice was legendary as the Uzumakis were never bad people. In fact, they were treated fair as Kushina holds the demon fox inside her. She then gave birth to two loving twins as they both share a part of the fox's powers.

But 18 years later, things were a little 'unusual' this afternoon as Naruto and Naruko were chaining down someone in their bedroom for safety measures. The seal was encircling the floor as the two put up a barrier around the chained person. The two were Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki and the chained one is their mother, Kushina Uzumaki. The twins have both the same cerulean blue eyes, whiskered features, and blonde hair with one long and spiky and the other was with twin pigtails with red ribbons. Naruto wears a black shirt, orange pants, and blue sandals. As for Naruko: black top with an orange sleeveless mini jacket, orange skirt, and black heels.

The reason why they are chaining their mother is that it was officially Mating season as Kushina's hormones were rising expansionally thanks to the demon fox's chakra. Her whole body was becoming in heat and she was filled with lust. It occurred only once a year ever since it happened the last time. It was when she started experiencing some cravings for mating with _any_ person she sees. Man or woman, you name it.

Kushina was sleeping still on the floor on her knees when the twins removed some things out of her room. They promise to put them back after two weeks when she reverts back to her innocent self again. Even though they both have to watch Kushina, but Tsunade informed Naruto that he has to go to the Demon Country for the next two weeks to help out Shion with making a future heiress of seeing into the future.

"Brother, why are doing this to me? You know I can't handle the fact that our mom is horny every minute or so and I have to care for her," Naruko complained as her twin brother was packing his clothes.

"Relax, Naruko, I'll just be there to do my job and I'll come back home before anything happens. You know I made a promise to Shion!" Naruto remarked.

Naruko sighed. "I know that, but leaving me here with mom while you're gone is a poor excuse to get some ass from that psychic girl."

Naruto blushed red and said, "Hey, it's not a lie! I really want to help Shion, that's all!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, I'll help you out with your stuff." Naruko repplied as she grab some things for her brother. After a few minutes, Naruto was set and Naruko leads him to downstairs.

"See ya, Mom! Going on a mission!" Naruto yelled as he soon got a good smack on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"For trying to wake her up, dumbass!" Naruko screamed at him as Naruto laughs nervously.

"Hehe, my bad." He replied as they reached the front door. "So, you think you can take care of mom while I'm gone?"

"Naruto, our mom is surrounded in a chakra barrier that relinquish all her chakra energy until the time you come back. The chances of her breaking through the barriers, and releasing her chains, are a million to one." Naruko informed him. "Just be careful, OK?"

"Hey, I'm always careful!" Naruto grinned widely.

"You were launched right into the springs and got your ass kicked by a lot pissed-off women!" Naruko clarified.

"You were the one who super-kicked me at the Training Grounds!" Naruto ranted back.

"I said I was sorry! Geez, let it go!" Naruko soon calms down and opens the door for her brother. But suddenly, she was two girls right by the doorway. They were Sakura and Hinata, but they changed their own outfits a bit. Sakura has on her red shirt, black gloves, black miniskirt, and black heels. And for Hinata: black shirt without her lavender jacket, blue kunoichi shorts, and black sandals.

"Oh, hey! We were about to knock on the door!" Sakura said as Hinata walks over and gave Naruto a hug.

"Hey, Naruto, what's up?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Not much. I'm leaving today on a mission. I have to keep my promise to Shion and help rebuild her legacy." Naruto stated.

"That's great, Naruto! But just in case it backfires, you might want to get on those boner pills." The girls giggled as Naruto blushed red.

"H-Hinata! Not in front of the girls!" Naruto retorted.

Hinata just laughed and said, "Sorry! I just couldn't resist!" Hinata then turns to see her Naruko right in front of her. "Naruko! It's great to see you!"

"The pleasure's all mine! I think you forgot something." The blonde girl remarked with a sly smile. Hinata got the message as she came up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Naruko and Hinata were dating ever since they were 13. Naruko was stunned by the fact that Hinata had a huge crush on her and wanted to ask her on a date. They got to know each other after a few weeks until they shared their first kiss on their third date. Hinata soon changed her shyness and gained some confidence as she was brave as her girlfriend.

And on the side note, Naruto and Hinata are always best friends as they share jokes and tease each other like brother and sister. He didn't care that Hinata digs only girls; it only made him happy just to go out with Shion.

"Eww! Get a room, you two!" Naruto joked as his sister and friend pulls away.

"Come on, Naruto! I thought you would be getting turned on by two girls making out!" Naruko said in a seductive tone.

"Gross! Not if it involves my sister! You're sick in the head!" Naruto exclaimed in disgust. "Anyway, I better go! Don't want to keep Shion waiting for me. I'll call you when I get there for, maybe, tomorrow morning and I'll come back in two weeks. Take care of yourself, OK?" Naruto said as he walks off to the Demon Country and waves goodbye.

"All right, Naruto! See you later!" Naruko waves back as she sees her brother gone. Just then, she turns to Sakura. "So, what's up with you?"

"I just came by to see if the restraints are working properly. I hope Kushina won't escape from the barrier like last time." Sakura informs her.

"Ugh! Don't remind me! It took me and Naruto almost a week to find her, but found her with Hana and Tsume Inuzuka laying on the grass naked together." Naruko cringed in embarrassment after envisioning that.

"Well, I added a few improvements to the chains and they will be strong enough to help her last through a few weeks." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura! You're the best!" Naruko winked.

Sakura just blush red and giggled. "It's what I do! I'll let you two lovebirds have your day. Meanwhile, I have to help my mom with some errands. Bye, now!"

"Bye, Sakura!" Naruko and Hinata said as they waved to Sakura. It was now the two of them as Hinata spoke first while coming inside. "Naruko, do you what day it is?"

"Hmm, does it involve our five-year anniversary together?" She answered.

Hinata gasped in delight. "Oh, Naruko! You remembered! I thought you might have forgotten!"

"Didn't you remembered? I had to search for mom after her incident," Naruko explained.

Hinata nods her head. "Oh, yeah! Anyway, how is she?"

"Mom's just taking her little nap after we helped seal her up," Naruko remarks.

Hinata replied, "At least she's okay, Naruko. But right now, what do you want to do for this year's special day?"

"Well," Naruko came closer to her beloved blunette as she moves her hand towards her cheek. Hinata was blushing pink as she felt Naruko caressing her soft cheek and continued, "I thought we could rekindle our love at the first time we shared our first kiss. Back when we were young and so cute..."

**[**Flashback-5 years ago**]**

_Hinata and Naruko were thirteen and were meeting at the Training Grounds as their usual spot to hang out. After going out on their third date, the girls were walking around the village at night and go to their favorite place to chat more by themselves. But this was different as Hinata was blushing furiously when her crush was lifting up her shirt to see if her boobs were bigger._

_"Hmm, I see you're blossoming early, Hinata!" Naruko said with a smirk._

_"U-Um, c-can you p-put d-down my s-shirt?" The Hyuuga girl stuttered._

_Naruko smiled. "No one's out here, Hinata! You might as well let me take your shirt off."_

_"W-W-WAIT!" Hinata shouted as Naruko paused at her action. She never yelled like that before, but it sounded real cute to Naruko's ears. "How about...w-we both...d-do i-it?"_

_Naruko never knew how confident her friend was becoming, so she grinned widely as nodded. "Okay!"_

_Soon after, both the girls were taking their shirts off and were then naked on top. Naruko was surprised to see Hinata's glorious figure and was loving how her stomach and curves were making her blush. Hinata, however, was distracted by Naruko's CC-cupped breasts and see how they gently bounced, but observed her perfect figure that could make a man, or woman, go crazy._

_It was almost a certain turn on for the both of them as the two girls were unable to say anything. Hinata was about to say something, but Naruko silenced her with a kiss. It startled her at first, but her body felt a little warmer when she felt her friend's breasts pressing up to her. Hinata caved in and kissed back with passion. The kiss lasted for a while as they pulled away while their saliva intact._

_"Say, you want to do more?" Naruko asked seductively._

_Hinata's eyes closed and opens up with a hint of lust. "I'm all yours, Naruko. Do whatever you want."_

_Naruko giggled happily as she kisses her Hinata again as they were hugging._

**[**End Flashback**]**

Hinata remembers that night as it was the exact night that Hinata became more confident and brave in their relationship as she was getting more like Naruko. "How can I ever forget our moment? Just thinking about it makes me feel so happy."

"Well, then! How about we repeat our first kiss together again?" Naruko suggested seductively.

"Are you sure? But...what about your mother?" Hinata quickly asked.

Naruko shook her head. "Mom is asleep and chained up. I would highly doubt that she would ever come down here."

"But what if-" Hinata was silenced by Naruko's lips and decides to not argue from this precious moment. The girls were having their make-out session as they were now taking their tops off to show their huge breasts.

**-Kushina's Room-**

Inside the room, Kushina was waking uo from her slumber after smelling a hint of sex up her nostrils. As the redhead beauty starts to wake up, Kushina looks around to see that she was chained up by the wrist. Kushina also notices an unknown barrier that was surrounding her. She tried to make a jutsu that can help her escape, but it failed as she felt a part of her own chakra was being sapped away from inside her.

_'So...I guess the kids went all out to stop their dear mother.'_

Soon, she reaches right into her chakra system and tries to summon up her most dangerous chakra there is inside. Once then, her body was forming up into a massive chakra stream around her body. Kushina then focus on the barrier and tries to find the weak point. After one sudden jolt of chakra, the barrier shattered and the seal has fade away. Before she can do something about the chains, Kushina smells the same aroma from before and inhales deeply to the heavenly scent. Just then, a dark smirk appeared on her face as she knows that one of her kids are getting it on.

**-Living Room-**

Naruko was simply smacking Hinata's butt as she was lapping into her pussy. HInata was on top and did the same as they were in a 69 position after their previous session as they were cleaning up themselves. Both naked and horny, Naruko craves more as she starts to finger her girlfriend with the first two fingers as she digs inside her walls.

"Oh! Don't stop! Give me pleasure!" Hinata moans softly as she squealed in delight while Naruko thrusts faster inside her.

"Come on, Hinata! Less talk, more lick!" Naruto demanded as Hinata happily replied as she deeply slides her tongue into her opening. She started licking Naruko's folds as the blonde girl groaned loudly as she felt Hinata touching her soft spots. Naruko was filled with ecstacy as she wants to get even as she continues to finger Hinata's wet pussy as she adds another finger to cause more moaaning from her.

But then, Naruko got up and ate up Hinata as she have her girlfriend lying on her stomach and lifting her lower body up to her face. Hinata moans a little more louder as her girlfriend was eating her pussy up like ramen. "Mmmm! Naruko...more...it feels...sooo good!" Hinata was feeling it as Naruko was certain she felt something familiar. But she could care less as she kept lapping Hinata's insides and fingering her.

**-Kushina's Room-**

The chains were broken, but still tied to her wrists, as her body was forming up with ominous red chakra surrounding her. Kushina was feeling hot inside as she walks up to her door and began to have some things forming out of her. Slowly, she exits her room and walks out of her room. Kushina was having about a few tails coming out from her backside as she grew now five luscious red tails. After that, her eyes were becoming crimson red with slit eyes encircled with green linings. Her nails were sharp and becoming into a style of a fox. Kushina was growing parts of canine teeth as she smirks devilishly as she sways her hips around that could kill a man. This redhead kitsune was now a female version of the Nine-Tailed Fox. But before she would go any further, Kushina felt something growing as she paused to look down at her lower body. She soon smiled and knew she is going to like her new features and a rewarding gift.

As she was coming down, Kushina slowly looks inside the living room and happily sees her daughter grinding her glorious pussy against her blushing Hyuuga girlfriend. Naruko was then on top as she continues scissoring Hinata as the blunette was feeling on her breasts for a quick massage. Hinata was screaming her name out in a cute voice as she was panting to see her love fucking her senselessly. Naruko was blushing violently as she felt her ass getting pinched by Hinata. Their bodies were in pure ecstacy as Hinata knew she can't take it anymore.

"Naruko...can I come...please?! I just...can't...hold on..." Hinata was screaming out to her as she was feeling her climax coming.

"Just a...little...more..." Naruko grinds much faster and Hinata kept bucking her hips to the rhythm as they were not noticing that Kushina was coming close to them both. "Oh, fuck it! I can't take it anymore!"

"Me too, Naruko!" Hinata screamed as she was about to come.

"HINA-""NARU-" But as they came excessively, Naruko's eyes were wide in shock as she felt a pair of lips kissing hers. Hinata was then stuffed with something long and hard as her mouth was filling up with a huge amount of cum. The girls were in shock to see someone that has escaped from her barrier prison and has new features that resembles herself as a fox goddess. Kushina was tasting her own daughter's lips as she moans to the feeling that Hinata cluelessly tastes a little of her 'special' piece. She pulls away from both of them as she has Naruko and Hinata getting up from their position in shock. The girls have finally set their eyes on Kushina Uzumaki: the new Fox Goddess of Lust.

"Oh, girls! It's time for us to play...!" Kushina smirked as her chained wrists starts to strike...

**Next Time: Mother Knows Best**

* * *

_Okay, I'm still working on the rest of this stuff. But I need some good ideas for this fanfic and I'm up for any requests. Please leave comments and I'll see if I can still write more on my first harem fanfic. Later! Also, it took me all day for this story to be finished._


End file.
